


Chances Are

by FantasistFuturist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, all fluff, idk - Freeform, rdj sings in case you didnt know, uhm there's singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasistFuturist/pseuds/FantasistFuturist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a secret talent, or hobby. Some better than others. Perhaps some people are good a remembering dates, or something unique like being able to determine the number of ping pong balls in a glass case. But then there are also more common talents, such as drawing, perhaps playing an instrument, singing, or dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances Are

Everyone has a secret talent, or hobby. Some better than others. Perhaps some people are good at remembering dates, or something unique like being able to determine the number of ping pong balls in a glass case. But then there are also more common talents, such as drawing, perhaps playing an instrument, singing, or dancing.

 

Tony Stark was a man of many talents of course, some of which, if not all made him the world’s most known man and superhero. Because not only can he solve an equation in less than a minute in his head, but he can build things. Build things no other people could build, and hell he made his greatest creation in a cave with a box of scraps. But there was one thing about this man that not a lot of people knew, well more like only two people knew and one of them is dead, and there’s always Jarvis.

It had been a long day at work, or more like a long meeting that his assistant, Pepper Potts had dragged him too. She told him Obadiah was doing a big presentation on the blue prints of a new and improved army tank. And by long I mean at least three hours of useless information he already knew, but hey that is the price he had to pay for being the owner and CEO of Stark Industries. Now as soon as he arrived at his mansion he served himself a scotch on the rocks, and headed to his piano.

A piano that had been given to his father by Obadiah as anniversary or birthday present, he couldn’t recall. He had set down his drink on a coaster, on top of the piano. He lifted the fall board of the mahogany piano and ran his fingers down the keys. His work calloused fingers settled on individual keys, pressing them down to create a beautiful medley. Tony continued this for a few moments, replaying the medley before opening his mouth to sing. Yeah, the great Tony Stark was singing. And this wasn’t his drunken singing at 4 in the morning, following the loud ACDC music blasting throughout the house. No this was different.

“All of this ends, my mountain outlast the summer, father gave us a number. Our very own. All of my friends, all of my so-called brothers we are dying, we are tired..” His smooth voice carried throughout the room, a sweet sadness to it. “And if you think that the simple solution is retribution please...breathe. Freeze-dried amends, scalding insinuations. Why am I standing? Is this my home?” From the doorway a soft “oh” could be heard, followed by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

The soft medley stopped abruptly, along with the singing. He looked up to see his assistant standing there with a small smile on her face. “Sorry to interrupt Mr. Stark- I didn’t know you could play…or sing. That was beautiful. “ She walked towards the man, a few files in her arms. “Yeah well, show’s over. Whatta ya got for me? More papers to sign?” He knew he shouldn't have bothered asking because indeed they were more papers to sign. After a few moments, Pepper spoke up again. “In all honesty Mr. Stark-“ “I told you like a thousand times, I should know this I’m good at math- it’s Tony.” “-Tony that was amazing. I’d love to hear you again someday.” With a courteous smile she walked away from him.

Now about six years later, he sat at a piano, a different one though, seeing as his old one was destroyed in an explosion along with his Malibu mansion. But today he wasn’t playing to relieve his stress, he was playing for his girlfriend, hopefully soon to be fiancé, then wife. It was their date night, and Pepper hadn’t heard him play in such a long time. She just wanted to see the look he got in his eye when his fingers caressed the white keys. She wanted to see when he closed his eyes and began singing, like there was no other person in the room. All his emotions poured into a song. It was one of few, rare times she got to see all of him.

Tony looks up to her and gave her a smile before starting to play a few chords. “I…wrote this one.” He murmurs, continuing to play the sweet tune. He hits a certain chord and he begins to sing, _“Chances are you'll find me on your road tonight. Seems I always end up driving by. Ever since I've known you, it seems you're always on my way. All the rules of logic don't apply.”_ Pepper looks at him, entranced by his voice, by the lyrics, a smile flirting with her lips. _“I long to see you in the night, be with you 'till morning light. I remember clearly how you looked the night we met. I recall your laughter and your smile. I remember how you made me feel so at ease. I remember all your grace and style.”_

His fingers, so skilled and swift move across the piano keys, his singing paused for a few moments. _“And now you're all I long to see, you've come to mean so much to me. Chances are I'll see you somewhere in my dreams tonight. You'll be smiling like the night we met. Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer all I have."_ His smooth voice raises a few decibels, hitting a higher note. His eyes that had been closed although he hadn't realized, open and see Pepper's face, a smile spreading across his lips before continuing the song. _"You're the only one I can't forget . Baby you're the best, I've ever met. And I'll be dreaming of the future .And hoping you'll be by my side. And in the morning I'll be longing for the night, for the night. You're the only one I can't forget .Baby you're the best, I've ever met..."_ His singing stops, fades off but his fingers continue moving across the keys, before slowly stopping.

She looks at him before moving to his side, sitting next to him on the piano bench. “Beautiful Tony. Just…simply beautiful.” Her hand settles on his, giving it a gentle squeeze before bringing it to her lips. “Tony…” “Yeah?” “I love you.” “I know honey, I love you too.” “You're the best I've ever met too.” She murmurs into his hand, leaning her body against his. A soft chuckle falls from his lips before leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah really cheesy I know. Whatever. Anyway these songs are song Robert Downey Jr has composed, except for the last one. Vonda Shepard is the main artist...Idk if she wrote it- probably. 
> 
> First song was Little Clownz http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnQA-uZRSBc
> 
> Second song was Chances Are http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnQtSUbgFL0


End file.
